Un jour de Décembre
by Eleinaa
Summary: Drago s'éclipse un instant de la vue de sa femme et de Scorpius. Où va-t-il ? Quand on se replonge dans le passé, on devient nostalgique... Drago/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Voilà !

Juste une petite histoire que je voulais poster. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je ne sais pas si je vais créer une suite, ou si ça restera un one-shot. En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Je marchais seul, dans cette petite rue de Pré-au-lard. Ma femme avait insisté pour que je les accompagne, elle et mon fils. Mais rapidement, elle avait vu que j'avais besoin d'être seul. Et elle m'avait laissé, tandis qu'elle emmenait notre enfant chercher des plumes en sucre. Je ressentis un instant de la culpabilité pour cette femme qui m'avait épousé malgré mon passé, alors que le monde ne voulait pas de moi, et que je n'arrivais pas à aimer autant qu'elle m'aimait. Pourtant, elle était jolie. Pas une beauté transcendante mais possédant un charme non négligeable. Elle me donnait la douceur que je n'avais jamais eu enfant et pourtant... Pourtant, j'étais incapable de vraiment l'aimer. Peut être aurais-je dû la laisser, mais notre enfant été né, et je m'étais dis que je n'abandonnerais pas cet enfant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse penser un jour avoir été indésirable, ni qu'il souffre de solitude. Et ce soir, seul dans ces rues enneigées, c'était moi qui souffrais.

Un instant je regardais les gens faisant leurs achats de Noël, qui allait venir. Ils semblaient tous rayonner de bonheur, des enfants aux parents, en passant par les commerçants. Tous bougeaient en harmonie, comme dans un conte chaleureux. Chacun avait sa place. Mais moi, je ne la trouvais pas. J'aurais voulu pouvoir m'intégrer à ces groupes de gens, mais cela m'était impossible. Quelque chose me manquait. Et je savais plus ou moins quoi, bien que je refusais de l'admettre. Parce que cela n'était qu'un doux rêve, plus insaisissable que le vent, plus fragile que la flamme d'une bougie posée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais arrêter d'y songer..

Mes pas me portèrent malgré moi devant l'auberge de Rosmerta. Comme toujours, à cette période de l'année, elle avait beaucoup de monde. Des amis qui buvaient et mangeaient, se racontant des souvenirs plus ou moins vieux, des blagues plus ou moins vaseuses. Des couples qui se regardaient amoureusement, des enfants qui ne tenaient pas en place, retenus avec peine par leurs parents. Et dans ce décor, toujours le même malgré les années passées, un groupe d'amis qui s'était agrandit au fil des naissances. Les gryffondors étaient réunis, tous ensemble. Je pouvais voir Granger qui semblait sermonner son mari, qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de retenir ses enfants. Il y avait aussi la rousse, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage tandis qu'elle serrait dans sa main douce celle de son époux. Potter...

Potter, cet ennemi de toujours. Je lui devais la vie. J'aurais dû le haïr pour cela. Après tout, il avait fait un temps fait emprisonner mon père, il avait détruit notre réputation. Et pourtant... Jamais je n'avais réussis à le haïr vraiment pour cela. Je me rappelais encore quand, enfant, j'avais discuté avec lui dans la boutique du chemin de traverse. Et je me rappelais aussi la main que je lui avais tendue. Jeune et arrogant, je n'avais au départ cherché qu'à me faire un ami au nom si prestigieux. Un nom prestigieux, comme le mien. Mais ma main avait été dédaignée. Et souvent, je me demandais... Que se serait il passé si Potter avait accepté ma main ? Serions-nous devenus amis ? Le Gryffondor aurait il réussit à faire fondre mon cœur de glace avant le point de non retour ? Aurions-nous pu être vraiment proches tous les deux ?

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas apprécié le refus d'amitié. Mon père commençait à me pousser, pour que je le batte en tout. Pendant une période, je détestais cet affreux Gryffondor, qui m'avait dédaigné. J'étais un Malefoy, et on n'en ignorait pas un impunément ! Plus le temps passaient, plus je le haïssais. Certes, pour m'avoir rejeté, mais plus tard, parce qu'il avait tout ce que je souhaitais avoir. Les gens s'approchaient de lui, voulaient en faire un ami. Il avait trouvé de la famille qui l'aimait. Il pouvait toujours compter sur quelqu'un. Moi, si parfait petit serpentard, je n'avais rien de tout cela. J'avais certes une grande fortune, plus importante encore que la sienne, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Et j'avais beaucoup de gens autour de moi. Et j'avais mes parents, moi. Mais rien de tout cela ne comptait. A quoi me servait ma richesse ? Le dixième de ce que je possédais m'aurait servis à vivre plus que dans l'opulence. Et les personnes qui me suivaient ne le faisaient que par crainte, ou par envie de ma grande richesse, de mon nom si glorieux. Quand à mes parents, que dire d'eux ? Ma mère n'avait jamais aimé mon père à la folie. Il s'était agis d'un mariage arrangé. Et, faisant partie d'une famille noble, elle m'avait élevée, moi, son fils, dans la continuité de son éducation, froide et sans once de chaleur. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle tenait à moi, mais elle me refusait un geste, une parole que petit, je cherchais tout le temps à entendre. Quand à mon père... Que dire de ce mangemort qui courrait après le pouvoir, abandonnant sa femme et son enfant chaque fois que l'envie l'en prenait ? Je n'avais rien. Et Potter avait tout. De quel droit osait il lme traiter comme un enfant gâté et choyé, qui ne mérité que le mépris ? Lui qui était censé être le sauveur, pourquoi ne me sauvait il pas ? C'était une logique purement égoïste, mais de toutes ces années, je n'avais voulu qu'une chose, être sauvé. Peut-être étais-ce pour cela qu'à l'époque, je cherchais à le provoquer. Pour attirer son attention...

Et puis j'avais grandi. Embêter Potter, le provoquer, était devenu un besoin. Dans mon monde, c'était la seul chose qui ne changeait pas. Lui... Et peu à peu, sans même que je m'en rende compte, il était devenu le centre de mon monde. Comme un gamin de primaire, je le provoquais toujours plus, toujours plus vivement. Je ne vivais que pour attendre ces moments où, enfin, quelqu'un me disait ce qu'il pensait. Ces moments où, clairement, je pouvais vivre. Parce qu'il me voyait. Il me remarquait. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit un jour douté que mes sentiments avaient évolués. Que j'en devenais malade à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Il était déjà impensable qu'un Malefoy puisse avoir des sentiments envers une personne à part la haine. Mais que ces sentiments soient tournés vers un homme, ennemi de la famille qui plus est, c'était tout simplement inconcevable. Et pourtant, la nuit, je me retournais dans mon lit, essayant d'ignorer ce que les images que mon subconscient m'envoyait, toutes plus troublante et enivrantes les unes que les autres. Je me réveillais le matin, les draps souillés de mes pensées que je ne pouvais contrôler, et le cœur pleins de larmes qui ne devraient jamais couler.

Puis vint ma sixième année, l'année des cauchemars. Je devais tuer le vieux fou. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé, mais j'en étais incapable. La seule personne qui m'aida fut Snape, mais il n'accepta qu'après avoir passé un marché avec ma mère. Et je crois qu'il n'aurait même pas respecté le marché si le vieux directeur ne l'avait pas poussé à cela. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais affirmer cela avec certitude, mais le vieux avait dû lui parler. Pour lui, ses élèves comptaient plus que tout...

Potter ne ma lâcha pas d'une semelle cette année là. Quelque part, j'en étais presque soulagé. Il me remarquait toujours... Mais sa haine envers moi était de plus en plus palpable, et je ne pouvais plus m'en contenter... J'avais besoin de plus. Quand il m'avait pris au piège dans les toilettes, qu'il m'avait blessé, j'avais eu peur. Mon monde était devenu de plus en plus terrifiant. Et je savais quelque part qu'il ne pourrait pas me sauver. Il n'en avait de toutes manières aucune envie... Pendant un instant, malgré ma peur, j'avais eu envie de mourir. Mourir pour ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus penser à rien. Au moins, je serais mort de la main de celui que j'aimais. A cette époque, je devais être fou... Mais même si on m'avait sauvé, j'étais mort. Il me haïssait assez pour me réduire en cet état de loque humaine. En fait, je ne valais rien dans ces yeux vert émeraude.

Puis passa la septième année. Et la bataille finale. Il m'avait sauvé la vie. Je ne savais toujours pas compris pourquoi. Pitié ? Magnanimité ? Puis on avait chacun pris des chemins différents. La dernière fois que nos regards s'étaient croisés, cela avait été quand j'avais emmené, avec ma femme, Scorpius à la gare King Cross. Il m'avait montré qu'il ne me haïssait plus. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amitié, ni de l'intérêt. J'avais disparu de son monde. J'étais de nouveau seul. Seul avec ma femme et mon fils. Et lui, entouré d'amour et d'amitié, comme toujours, un regard vert rempli de bonheur.  
J'avais laissé Scorpius entrer dans le train et je m'étais éloigné. Depuis ce jour, cinq ans s'étaient passés. Cinq ans où on se saluait quand il nous arrivait de nous croiser, soit à la gare, chaque année, ou dans ces ruelles de Pré-au-lard. Pas d'échange de civilité, juste un signe insignifiant de la tête, avant qu'il ne reparte pour revoir son épouse aux cheveux de feu.

Ma femme avait bien compris que mon mal n'était pas guérissable. Je m'en voulais de la rendre parfois si malheureuse mais, j'avais beau faire des efforts, elle savait que tout était faux ; les fleurs, les cadeaux, les murmures au creux de l'oreille, doucement murmurés sur l'oreiller, les caresses attentionnées... Elle savait que tout était destiné à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'en avait jamais fait la remarque, et je me doutais qu'elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Parfois, dans un souci d'honnêteté, je me disais qu'il fallait que je lui en parle. Qu'elle arrête d'espérer un amour qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Mais, lâche, je fuyais toujours la discussion, me contentant de jouer au couple parfait. Et elle se taisait, droite et fière comme l'avait été ma mère avant elle.

Ma seule fierté, c'était mon fils, Scorpius. Grand et blond, comme moi, ce dernier s'intégrait plutôt bien à Poudlard, malgré son nom honnis. Bien sûr, il avait été envoyé à Serpentard comme toute sa famille avant lui. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se faire des amis. De vrais amis. Il ne possédait pas l'air supérieur qu'à son âge j'avais abordé, ce qui devait certainement faciliter son insertion. Je me surpris à sourire, espérant qu'un jour, il puisse devenir proche des enfants que je voyais à travers la vitre. Peut-être n'étais-ce qu'une vaine attente, mais je savais qu'au moins, il ne manquerait de rien ainsi.

Je sentis un pincement au cœur en voyant la rousse qui se penchait vers Potter, lui susurrant à l'oreille quelque chose qu'il m'était impossible d'entendre, et qui lui arracha un tendre sourire. Il secoua la tête avant de désigner un jeune garçon, que je n'eu aucun mal à identifier comme le fils de Lupin. Ce dernier restait un peu en retrait, Une fille l'acommpagnant. Potter fit un signe à son fils qui s'empressa de ruiner l'ambiance des deux amoureux, qui rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le temps passé n'avait décidément pas changé mon ancien ennemi. Il semblait seulement plus ouvert, plus heureux. Sa musculature s'était étoffée depuis qu'il était devenu auror. Je savais maintenant qu'il en était devenu le chef depuis sept ans, et qu'il était en train de réformer tout le système. Ses cheveux aussi avaient légèrement poussés, mais étaient toujours indomptables. J'essayais de ne pas rougir en pensant au nombre de fois par le passé où j'avais voulu passer mes mains dans ces si beau cheveux. Et contempler ses yeux si verts, qui n'auraient reflétés que de l'amour. La nostalgie s'empara de nouveau de moi. Si j'avais été moins stupide enfant, peut-être aurais eu le droit de le faire... Mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve, faisant parti d'un passé que je ne pouvais changer.

Je gravais cet instant de vie, si pure et si beau dans mon esprit quand mon cœur rata un battement. Potter venait de tourner la tête. Et ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi. Deux yeux qui exprimèrent tout d'abord la surprise, puis l'hésitation, avant qu'il ne finisse finalement par sourire. Il semblait m'inviter à venir partager cette atmosphère douce et chaleureuse. Il n'y avait pas de haine, plus d'hésitation. Je pouvais venir si je le souhaitais. Seule la vitre nous séparait. Un instant, l'idée folle de rentrer et m'installer m'effleura. Je pouvais avoir ma place, et être heureux. Il ne m'aimerait pas, mais je ne serais plus condamné à le regarder à travers cette vitre, dans le froid glacé de ce mois de décembre. En silence, je pourrais m'installer dans cette ambiance et y avoir ma part.

Mon fils me tira hors de ma réflexion et me regarda d'un air perplexe. Je détournais mon regard de l'intérieur de l'auberge et lui sourit.

- Montre moi ce que tu as acheté avec ta mère... lui demandais-je gentiment.

Il s'exécuta avec un empressement qui fit sourire sa mère. Je réprimais un frisson et rajustais mon écharpe.

J'avais froid.

* * *

Voilà pour le moment ! Alors, suite ou pas ? j'arrive pas à me décider... En même temps, c'est joli comme ça (même si l'écriture est pas trop géniale...) mais ça sonne un peu comme un prologue, non ?

Pour ceux qui veulent mettre un commentaire, bon ou mauvais, allez y vous gênez pas !


	2. Annonce !

Bon voili voilou !

Des nouvelles de mwa et de ma fic !

Tout d'abord, vu que beaucoup la réclame, il y aura bien une suite !! J'ai commencée à l'écrire, mais comme je veux prendre un peu d'avance dans les chapitres pour pas vous faire patienter trop trop entre chaque publication, je posterais le premier chapitre en décembre (j'entends déjà des gens me huer pour le délai plutôt long... Désolée !)

Comme expliqué dans mon profil, l'histoire sera postée sous un autre nom et non pas sous "un jour de décembre". POur l'instant, je n'ai pas choisis le titre... Pourquoi ça ? Parce que le titre d'une histoire est très important et je ne veux pas me planter...

En tout cas, je voulais vous dire merci pour toutes vos reviews. C'est vraiment très gentil. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à chacun de vous personnellement mais sachez que toutes me vont droit au cœur !

Donc, rendez vous en décembre ! En espérant que vous aurez la patience d'attendre jusque là...!

Eleina


End file.
